Births of Chris Kratt's Children: Kion
by WK Forever
Summary: The second born of the family of Chris Kratt. As the weather worsens, a bundle of joy ends it all.


"As Kion sweeps through the Kansas territory, be aware to stay indoors in case of tornados. High winds up to 237 mph. Rainfall up to twenty inches."

Chris stood at the back door listening to the weather report. He watched the wind sweep the rain across his home, blurring out the lake before it.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Chris turned to see his son running to him. He smiled as he knelt and picked up the shaking boy, "What's wrong, Christopher?"

"I'm scared..."

Chris looked at his son and smiled, "Of a storm? It's not that bad..."

"Not until that tree is off the house, son."

Chris looked to see his father looking at him. Chris gulped, "Yeah... How's Aviva?"

"Hanging in there. Just the storm is frightening her also."

Chris smiled as he turned his face away. He recalled when he found out that she had conceived again, a year and a half later after Christopher was born.

"CK? I have to tell you this, but, we have have another son."

"Really?!"

Aviva smiled at her young husband. Chris had a huge smile, proud of his wife, "When?"

"By August or September."

"Cool!"

Chris blinked several times to wash the water from the rain out of his eyes. Soon, Christopher was calling again, "Daddy?"

Chris shut the door and sat on the chair, still holding his scared son, "Yes?"

"I'm scared."

Chris held on to his son and lay back. Suddenly, he jerked up and said, "Dad?"

William smiled, "You scared too?"

Chris made a face, "No... It's something else. It's about Aviva."

"Like I said, she's hanging in there."

Linda came downstairs, with an old lady smile on her face. Chris has been surprised on how his own mother had survived all them years of pain and is still hanging on herself.

Chris smiled, "Hey, Mother."

"Chris... Christopher, darling. Mommy wants you to sleep with her."

Chris let the boy go as the radio rang out its call, "The eye is closing in on the Kansas area. The time span of the eye is twenty-eight minutes. If anything has to be done outside your home, do it now!"

Chris stood up, "Well, Dad... We need to get that tree off."

"Okay."

"CK?"

Chris turned to see his tired wife, staring at him. He looked at her body which was hidden by a long-sleeved lightish green nightgown.

"Aviva... Go back to bed."

"You're not going out there, are you?"

Chris went to his wife and briefly hugged her, "I have too. That tree. The worst of the storm is in twenty-five minutes. I have too. We'll be okay."

Aviva took Christopher by the collar of his night shirt, since the boy wanted to follow his father.

"Daddy!"

Chris turned and tightened his rain jacket, "Go! Stay with Mommy."

William wrapped a rope around the tree and Chris took it and pulled away from the house. William stood in front of Chris and took the rope and pulled with Chris. Time was running out fast.

The tree cracked and shook in the gentle wind of the eye. Chris said, "Dad! We have to hurry!"

"It's stuck on the house! Luckily, we have strong wood up there holding the house together!"

Chris climbed the house with an ax in his hand. He broke away the heavy tree. William stepped out of the way, watching the time on his watch, "Hurry!"

Chris axed each branch. Soon, the tree shifted out of place. Chris happened to be standing on one of its mother branches. He leaped as the tree fell from the house unto a clearing nearby.

William sighed, convinced that Chris was still okay. Chris walked the roof gently, fearing the winds for they were picking up.

"Chris!"

Chris saw his father in the blur of the pouring rain. The eye was gone and passed through. The worst of the storm had begun.

Chris took hold of the porch post and climbed down carefully. William stood soaked through his rain suit and all on the porch, staring at Chris, who was soaked also.

"Are you okay?"

Chris panted, "I thought I was a goner up there. Time went faster than I thought."

"Glad you axed them branches. Listen to that wind howl!"

Chris took off his rain suit and led his father to the laundry room. William hung his up while Chris slipped a towel around him, "Better to go in dry, then have two women telling us to stay dry."

William smiled, "You are so smart, son. I didn't think of that."

Chris reached in the drawers above and took down a bathrobe, "Here, Dad... This is more warm."

William slipped on the bathrobe after Chris toss the wet clothes in the dryer. Soon, both the men stood, waiting, feeling warm by the dryer's air.

"Maybe we should go inside."

Chris nodded as he led his father to the door to the house. Once inside, Linda was first to shriek, "Did the storm whip you guys off?!"

Chris gulped, "That I didn't think of..."

William smiled, "It's okay, dear. We were soaked. Our clothes are in the dryer in there. I am sure-"

"Daddy..."

Chris looked ot see his son tugging at his towel. Chris blushed, "I am lucky this is tight around me..."

William smiled.

Chris knelt by his son and said, "Yes?"

"Mom needs you..."

Chris blinked. He said, "Mom, keep Christopher with you for me."

"I will, honey."

Chirs went upstairs and walked the hall. All he could hear was the faint noise of the dryer and the loud noise of the rain and whistling of the wind. The trees clapped along with the wind. Chris held on to his towel and took a deep breath and went into his bedroom.

"Chris?"

"My clothes are in the dryer. I got soaked through."

Aviva was on the bed, worn out, "I can't sleep."

"It's almost midnight... Hmmm... I know how it feels to be scared of this hurrado."

"It's not the storm, Chris."

Chris blinked. His towel was let go as he sat next to Aviva, "What?"

Aviva sighed, "Too much excitement in there..."

Chris stood up and shook his head, "You tend to have excited babies..."

Aviva sat up, "I know. But I am nervous. I am afraid this boy will be born... It took my almost a whole day to have Christopher!"

Chris smiled as he turned from his wife to get a shirt, "Aviva, you don't understand. I have more confident in you more because my mom is here. Wanna know a secret?"

Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "Okay."

"Mom gave birth to my twin sister Applay in the wilderness."

"Where were you?"

"Still a baby, that sickly baby. Dad had to take care of me while Applay was coming."

"So? What does this have to do with me?"

"Mom went through alone birth. I am sure," As he took the girl's hand, "She can help you."

Aviva beamed in the darken room. Only a candle burned, making its insense calm her, "So your mother can help..." Aviva fell into Chris' arms, crying, "It hurts!"

Chris said, "I want to tell you one thing, relax. Know that I am here and I will still love you. You went through one birth alone, even when I asleep, you gave birth alone. I am sure this one will be just fine."

Aviva hugged Chris. Chris hugged Aviva. Aviva let her tears flow and run on Chris' shoulder.

Aviva lay back down, "I feel much better with you around."

Chris slipped his shirt on. Though he still had the towel, he leaned in and kissed his tired wife, "I'll get Mom."

"Thanks..."

Aviva turned over and groaned a bit. Chris got worried about her and slipped on his boxers and shorts. Then, without wearing socks or shoes, he left the room to see to his mother.

"Aviva is giving birth."

"Labor, mother... Labor. She's wants comfort. She's got mine."

Linda smiled, "I am proud of you, son. Now you watch that rascal of yours."

Chris blushed, "Rascal?"

"He's twice as bad as you."

Chris smiled, "Well, whether or not he's afraid, he's going to bed."

"No, Daddy! No!"

The wind howled which frightened Christopher back to his father. Chris took the boy back to his bedroom and lay him in his bed crib, "You need some sleep, mister."

"I'm scared."

"Well, Daddy's scared too. It's not the storm, but..."

The light flickered on and off then, shut off. Chris stood up, "Great! Power outage!"

Christopher was crying now. Chris shushed the boy and stayed with him, encouraging him to sleep. Within a half an hour, Chris came downstairs in candle light.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Where were you?"

"Had to get Christopher asleep."

William lighted another candle on the kitchen counter. Linda came into the light, "William?"

"Power outage, dear."

"Well, that will make it just worst!"

Chris looked at his mother while sipping some milk, "What?"

"Your wife is in labor. She can't give birth quicker without that heat!"

Chris blinked, "My old room! Well, new today, but it still has that fireplace. I got some good, dry wood in the laundry room, I'll get it kindled!"

"And?"

Chris found out that the woman was so in pain, she couldn't move. He thought for a minute, "Mom, remember those burnt pans you used to keep us warm when Martin and I were little?"

"Yeah."

"Are they here?"

"Yes."

"If I fill it up with water and boil it over the fire... Then the water can be used to heat up the room and Aviva so she can have the baby!"

William smiled, "Great idea son!"

Linda smiled, "I'll stay with Aviva."

William answered, "I'll get the wood."

Chris finished, "I'll boil the water."

"Daddy?"

"Again?!" Cried Chris as he saw his son, wiping his eyes like he just got out of sleep, "Christopher Kratt! Go back to bed!"

Christopher started to cry. Chris couldn't help but fall for him, "Son... Listen, Daddy's really busy. Mommy's extremely busy... So are your grandparents. So just go back to bed and lay there. I'll come in when I am not busy."

"Okay, Daddy," Obeyed the little boy as he went back into his room.

Chris sweated, an hour later, over the fire, boiling a pot of water. This was his fifth. His mother told him to boil water after pot after pot. Soon, Chris put the hot pot down, "Mom! We have enough to bring America's babies into the world!"

Linda said, "Okay, it's enough. Go put the fire out. Aviva is warm enough."

Chris finished the flames with some cold water. The flames sizzled. Once the fireplace was proven to be trusted alone, Chris went into Christopher's room.

The boy was so naughty enough that he was playing with his animal figures.

"Christopher!"

"Daddy... I'm bored."

Chris picked up the boy and lay him back into bed, "You stay here. And sleep!"

"Can I have Stuffo?"

Chris blinked. He recalled the panda bear that Aviva loved over. He recalled how one night, the boy was afraid to sleep in the dark. Aviva had given him the teddy bear telling him how she was afraid and how that she would squeeze it and fall asleep with it.

"Where is he?"

"On the table..."

Chris made a face, "We have lots of tables. Which one?"

"Your chair table!"

Chris left for a second and found the bear taking shether under his chair table. He took it out and went back into the boy's room.

Christopher, again, was standing up. This time, he was standing on his crib bed. Chris lay him back down and said, "Here's Stuffo... Now promise Daddy that you go to sleep."

Christopher cued over the teddy bear and turned to his side and sucked his own thumb. Chris smiled as he watched his son copy what OTHERS had told him, "I can't be that bad."

He kissed his son on the forehead and left the room. He slowly shut the door and saw his father, holding his son's dried clothes.

"Here's your clothes. They finished drying before power went out."

"Great. I'll put them away. How's Mom and Aviva?"

"I don't know," Smiled William, "She's your wife. You should know."

Chris blinked at his father, "Is the baby born?"

"I don't know," Assured the father, "But Aviva seems to be calm. She has been quiet for an hour lately."

"Must be the heat. I'll check on her."

Chris went down the hall quietly. He listened again to the storm. It was soon to be ending, the winds were quieting down.

Chris went to his bedroom, not far from Christopher's room, and knocked slightly on the door. The door was opened to Linda, "Chris?"

"Hey, Mom," He whispered, hoping Aviva was asleep herself, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's okay," Linda whispered back, "You can go see her. She's calm now."

Chris went over to Aviva's side of the bed. She was on her side, asleep. The room was so hot, Chris sweated. He touched her bare shoulder, since she wore a tanktop that time, and kissed her neck.

"Chris?"

"Aviva."

Aviva looked at Chris and smiled, "Is everything okay?"

"The storm is ending. Probably by late tomorrow moring, we'll see the sun."

Aviva smiled, "Not late tomorrow, CK."

Chris stared at Aviva's dove eyes which glowed from the candle nearby, "What? It's four o' clock in the morning. The storm is ending, *Gasps" Chris lay his hand on her arm which happened to be smaller. Chris uncovered the arm which revealed a small baby.

"Aviva..."

Aviva smiled, "Christopher."

Chris tucked his hand under the baby as Aviva pulled hers away. Chris lifted the child to his chest. Immediately, the baby opened his eyes, noticing he has left his mother's breasts.

"He's wonderful."

Aviva looked at Chris as the man examined his son.

Chris took his son away for a minute, "I'll be back, Aviva..."

"Take your time, Chris."

Chris went downstairs slowly, careful not to disturb the baby's peace. His father sat on his son's chair looking at the candles.

"Dad?"

William looked up to see Chris holding a blanket. The father stood up to see what Chris held. The young father was proud in the face. William took the blanket and uncovered the peace baby, "Son... He's more like you. He should've been Christopher."

Chris lay his hand on the baby's chest, "I know. He fell in love with him the moment I uncovered him from Aviva's breasts."

"Wow... It was so quiet! We both would've heard the baby crying."

William gave the boy back to his son. Chris cuddled the baby in his arms close to his heart, "Aviva and I had a name ready... But... I want to remember how this little boy came to be."

"What's the name, son?"

"Wait."

"Wait? What a weird name!"

Chris chuckled slightly as the baby cued in his sleep, "No, Dad. Wait. I want Martin to see him too."

William smiled, "Okay, Chris."

A week later, Aviva came outside to a fresh warm day. The hurrado had left five days all cloudy and muggy. But today, the baby's sixth day on earth, Chris and Martin were working the backyard, pulling trees and cutting them to cits to sell for lumber.

Martin saw the baby in Aviva's arms as he stood up and wiped the sweat off his face, "Wow, brother! Aviva seems to be happy."

Chris looked up and saw Aviva holding the baby. He went over to her and chatted a bit. Then, the baby was past to him and Chris came to Martin.

"This is my second boy, bro."

Martin smiled as his fingers met the baby's hands, "Woo! He's an excited one! Hey, there little guy."

William came out of the house with Linda who was holding a dish of goodies, "Boys! I got cookies for you."

Chris watched Martin walk over and take one, "Aren't you coming, bro?"

"I got my cookie right here," He snuggled up to Aviva and held his son closer. Christopher came outside and jumped for his cookie.

William smiled, "So, who is this baby?"

Chris uncovered the baby from his blanket and smiled, "My little stormy son... Kion."

Aviva gasped, "But, Chris?"

"I know, Aviva. But I want us to remember that no matter what, Kion will always be our little storm of comfort."

Aviva smiled, "Actually, I like the name and his meaning too."

William smiled, "Well, congraduations, son! Long life for Kion!"

"Long life to Kion!"

Not knowing yet to be, the young Kion was chosen to be the first of Chris' family to hold that which is dear. That was the day when Opera, Fuli, Dashee, and Bunga were born, not to mention Skye. Today was the day, little Kay was born. That day was the day when Rani was born...

(If you have no idea what I am talking about, pick up the stories on this site, The Wild Guard series, and see why I favour this boy above his siblings!)


End file.
